1. Field of Invention
The invention applies to trays. More particularly the invention pertains to trays attachable around a corner in a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Trays for vehicles are known in the prior art.
The invention is a cup holder which may fit into a corner having a corner angle. The invention comprises: 1) a holding bracket attached to the corner defining at least one top cylinder; 2) a tray having a tray bottom cylinder removably insertable within the top cylinder. The tray has an indented portion having an angle corresponding approximately to the angle of the corner. This indented portion of the tray may be designed to fit around the corner when the tray is placed within the top cylinder. There is at least one cup holder located on top of the tray capable of holding a drink container of a given diameter. In the preferred embodiment, in order to accommodate different sized drink holders, there is at least one insert having a first end and a second end. This insert fits within at least one cup holder and has a smaller diameter at the second end than the diameter of the first end so that it is capable of holding different sized drink containers of different diameters depending on which end is inserted.
The holding bracket in the preferred embodiment, also comprises at least bottom elastic, partially opened arm, in the shape of an open arc for holding, interchangeable, the insert of a cup. The arm does this by elastically gripping the insert or cup along the outer circumference of the insert or cup. The insert has one internal diameter when inserted at the first end and a second internal diameter at the second end so that it may hold drinks of different sizes depending on which side is inserted.
The internal circumference of the insert on one side may be square shaped to hold a square drink container. There may also be a cup having the same diameter as the insert so that the cup may be held in either the arm or at least one cup holder. There may be a clip located below the tray surface and approximately at the perimeter of the tray for holding an end of a closed or open bag. The perimeter has a raised lip 30 to prevent items from sliding off of the tray.
A second holder having a low wall is provided so that a low walled dip container may be held in place on the tray top within the second holder. The perimeter wall is to prevent movement off the tray of items placed on the surface of the tray and the holders are within this perimeter so that spills from drinks or dips remain on the tray for easy clean up.
The invention is, therefore, a tray designed for use, particularly with a square surface such a vehicle having a corner or a desk having a corner. The invention comprises two parts: 1) a tray designed to fit on a corner but still be wide enough in order to accommodate a take out container of food and 2) a universal cup holder arrangement or a tray and cooperating drink holders.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide for a tray for holding drinks and food for a vehicle operator or the passenger for the types of foods typically consumed by a traveling consumer.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a tray which allows for various sized drink holders to be held.
It is another purpose to provide a bracket which can hold, alternatively, drinks or trays.